Gay or European? - KnB style
by PhantomTuna99
Summary: Parody of Gay or European. A one shot for my Apology for not updating.


**Guys! *cries* I'm sorry I didn't update this past days or WEEKS! My Computer got crazy and my files for the two stories I'm writing got deleted. I'm so SORRY *Bows 720°***

 **So here's my apology as a one shot hope you enjoy!**

 **AND BEFORE YOU READ THIS. I PREFER YOU! Yes you! READER-SAN TO WATCH**

 **"GAY OR EUROPEAN - LEGALLY BLONDE THE MUSICAL" (in YouTube) SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS.**

* * *

 **Riko:**  
There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, that tinted skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubly chin.  
Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.

 **Sakurai** :  
I'm not about to celebrate.  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate.  
This guy's not gay, i say not gay.

 **Izuki**  
That is the elephant in the room.

 **Takao**  
Well is it relevant to assume

 **Izuki**  
that a man who wears perfume

 **Takao and Izuki**  
is automatically matically gay?

 **Hyuuga**  
But look at his quoft and crispy locks.

 **Riko**  
Look at his silk translucent socks.

 **Sakurai**  
There's the eternal paradox.  
Look what we're seeing.

 **Kuroko** :  
What are we seeing?

 **Sakurai**  
Is he gay?

 **Riko**  
Of course he's gay.

 **Sakurai**  
Or European?

 **All:**  
ohhhhhh.

 **Midorima**  
Gay or European?

 **Kise** :  
It's hard to guarantee

 **Murasakibara** :

Is he gay or european?

 **Himuro** :  
Well, hey don't look at me.

 **Akashi** :  
You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.  
They play peculiar sports.

 **Kuroko and Mayuzumi:**  
In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks.

 **Riko**  
Oh please.

 **All:**  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

 **Akashi** :  
Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

 **Himuro**  
Is he gay or European?

 **Sakurai** :  
There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk.  
Seen it on every guy at work.  
That is a metro-hetro jerk.  
That guy's not gay, i say no way.

 **Imayoshi**  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume

 **Riko**  
Is automatically-radically

 **Sakurai**  
ironically-cronically

 **Akashi**  
scurtinly-curtainly

 **Imayoshi** :

genetically-netically

 **Kuroko and Mayuzumi**  
GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMMIT

Gay or European?

 **Sakurai**  
So stylish and relaxed.

 **All** :  
Is he gay or European?

 **Kuroko**  
I think his chest is waxed.

 **Akashi**  
But they bring their boys up different there.  
It's culturally diverse.  
It's not a fashion curse.

 **All** :  
If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code.

 **Imayoshi**  
Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed.

 **All** :  
Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

 **Nebuya** :  
But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on saturday.

 **All** :  
Is he gay or European?  
gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-

 **Takao**  
Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try.

 **Kuroko**  
The floor is yours.

 **Takao**  
So Mr. Aomine...  
This alleged affair with Ms. Momoi has been going on for...?

 **Aomine** :  
2 years.

 **Takao** :  
And your first name again is...?

 **Aomine** :  
Daiki.

 **Takao** :  
And your boyfriend's name is...?

 **Aomine** :  
Taiga.  
I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you say best friend. Taiga is my best friend.

 **Kagami** :  
You bastard!  
You lying bastard!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!  
Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
This man is Gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I sware he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy in cabaret.

 **Daiki** :  
I'm straight!

 **Kagami** :  
You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay!

 **All** :  
And European!

 **Kagami** :  
He's gay!

 **All** :  
And European!

 **Kagami** :  
He's gay!

 **All** :  
And European and Gay!

 **Aomine** :  
Fine okay I'm gay!

 **All:**  
Hooray!

 **Kagami and Aomine** :  
Fine. Okay. We're gay!


End file.
